


Солнце

by mathematician



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 5YL!Киллуа х 5YL!Гон, M/M, PWP, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathematician/pseuds/mathematician
Summary: Ужасная привычка Гона — задумавшись, засовывать пальцы в прорехи на одежде.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По [фанарту ](http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0327/h_1427445420_7976582_578aff9364.jpg).  
> Ребятам лет по 17, юст, милота, штампы, неопределенный постканон или даже AU.  
> Писалось на Весеннюю Фандомную Битву 2015 за команду Hunter x Hunter.

По-летнему знойное солнце заливало просторную городскую площадь. Панамы, банданы, шляпки, кепки и неосмотрительно непокрытые макушки — все они были как на ладони. Ради такого обзора стоило забраться к Гону на плечи.  
— Цель на два часа, движется быстро.  
Гон тут же стал прокладывать себе путь сквозь толпу в указанном направлении. Его цепкие, жесткие пальцы, очень сильные и обжигающе горячие даже сквозь ткань тонких джинсов, сильнее сжались на бедрах Киллуа. Проклятье, когда он успел стать таким чувствительным — сейчас определенно не время и не место для таких мыслей. Лучше сосредоточиться на задании.  
— Повернула направо за рестораном фастфуда.  
Гон преодолел последние ряды людей на площади, толпившихся в ожидании какого-то мероприятия, и, не спуская Киллуа с плеч, направился вдоль улицы. Это было хорошим решением — нет лучшего способа не вызвать подозрений, чем слиться с легкомысленными обывателями.  
Спустя минут двадцать ненавязчивой погони женщина скрылась в здании респектабельного отеля. Киллуа, все еще сидя на плечах, набрал заказчика и отчитался о результатах слежки: цель ни с кем не контактировала вплоть до здания отеля.  
— Гон, на сегодня все.  
Киллуа спрятал телефон и потянулся.  
— Хочу посмотреть, чего ждали те люди на площади. — Гона, как обычно, интересовала всякая ерунда, но Киллуа был не против небольшой прогулки, тем более, разъезжать на Гоне весело. Он не сдержал улыбки:  
— Ну пойдем, поглядим.

Гремела тяжелая музыка, людей заметно прибавилось, особенно много их было возле временной сцены, собранной из множества металлических трубок. На ней прыгала и рвала глотку ярко разодетая певичка.  
Они встали с краю, решив не пробираться ближе — роста Гона хватало, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее вокруг. Они простояли так какое-то время, когда Гон неожиданно запустил палец в прорезь джинсов на колене Киллуа. Обвел край дырки, поводил подушечкой пальца по коже колена и снова взялся за край обтрепанной ткани. Изюминкой программы стало просовывание пальца между тканью и кожей, подальше под штанину.  
Киллуа бросило в жар, а к щекам, казалось, прилила вся кровь, что была в теле.  
Ужасная, ужасная, ужасная привычка Гона — задумавшись, засовывать пальцы в прорехи на одежде.  
Киллуа не нужна была дополнительная опора — на бедрах ее хватало более чем достаточно, но он всё же поддался соблазну и небрежно запустил пальцы в волосы Гона, слегка сжимая жесткие непослушные пряди. Гон никак не отреагировал, продолжая всё так же задумчиво водить пальцем по его коже. Проклятье, такими темпами...  
— Гон, ты мне так снова дырку растянешь, — Киллуа постарался напустить в тон побольше небрежного раздражения и ничем не выдать собственного желания, чтобы Гон не останавливался.  
— Ой, прости, Киллуа, — тембр его глубокого голоса отдавался через плечи прямо к сверхчувствительному Киллуа. Это было очень нехорошо. Очень. Сейчас последним делом было возбудиться, сидя на шее друга. Киллуа вздохнул глубже и стал по-очереди расслаблять мышцы тела, в надежде отвлечься. Видимо, Гон это почувствовал и решил его подстраховать (ХА! Будто бы в этом был смысл!) — вернул вторую ладонь на бедро и надавил крепче. Если бы его руки сейчас расплавили ткань, кожу, прошли сквозь мышцы и обхватили кости — Киллуа ничуть не удивился бы. Жар был физическим, ярким и вышибающим мозги напрочь. Надо бы что-то сделать — например, попросить Гона спустить себя.  
— Возвращаемся? — немного не то, но лучше, чем стоять вот так в толпе и сходить с ума от горячих ладоней на ногах.  
— Угу, — Гон и не подумал, что можно было уже поставить Киллуа на землю.  
Киллуа ошибался, решив, что при ходьбе будет легче. Из-за расслабленного тела он немного сместил точки опоры и теперь сидел на Гоне так, что пахом доставал до его затылка. В такт шагам происходило легкое трение, в обычной ситуации не принесшее бы никакого дискомфорта. Но именно сейчас это было последней каплей. Киллуа закрыл глаза и, проведя руками по голове Гона, снова зарылся в волосы.

В двух кварталах от гостиницы, когда в штанах было ощутимо тяжело, Киллуа, предприняв отчаянную попытку отвлечь себя болтовней, задал первый пришедший в голову вопрос:  
— Ты проносил меня так целый день, неужели не надоело?  
Гон не задумался ни на мгновение:  
— Конечно, нет. Мне нравится ощущение твоей тяжести.  
Проклятье, проклятый длинный язык, проклятое предающее тело, проклятый постыдный стояк. Кажется, он сжал пальцы, все еще находящиеся в чужих волосах, и слишком сильно потянул за пряди. Гон замедлил шаг.  
— Киллуа, все в порядке?  
“Нет, Гон, не совсем, я тут немного возбудился, потираясь членом о твой шикарный затылок. Но это ничего, не обращай внимания”.  
— Угум.  
Гон остановился и немного откинул голову в попытке заглянуть Киллуа в лицо. Тем самым, надавив на пах. Тихий стон сдержать не удалось, и Гон сразу же обхватил его за талию, ссадил с плеч и развернул к себе, встревожено заглядывая в лицо:  
— Что случилось?  
Топорщащиеся брюки и стыдливый румянец были красноречивее любых слов. Киллуа остро почувствовал себя двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, мечтающим отвернуться и сбежать от смущающих слов друга. Вертикальная морщинка на лбу Гона разгладилась, выражение лица с встревоженного стало нейтральным, тем самым “Гоновским”, по которому Киллуа до сих пор не научился угадывать его мысли. Гон взял Киллуа за руку и потянул за собой в сторону темной и грязной на вид подворотни.  
Киллуа думал, что его сердцебиение слышно на всю округу. Во рту стало сухо и терпко. Гон остановился и слегка подтолкнул Киллуа к стене мрачного закутка. Присев на корточки, взялся за пуговицу джинсов. Киллуа перехватил руки и вгляделся в его лицо.  
— Гон, ты чего…  
— Киллуа, я помогу. Все в порядке, — не слушая пытавшегося что-то сказать Киллуа, расстегнул джинсы и одним движением стянул их вместе с бельем. Полуопавший от переживаний член обдало прохладой. А Киллуа подавился словами: хищный и опасный взгляд Гона был как удар под дых, и каждый волосок у него на затылке встал дыбом.  
Гон, пристально глядя в его лицо, обхватил своей невероятно горячей и жесткой ладонью ствол, оттянул кожицу с головки и коснулся ее языком. Киллуа хотел закрыть глаза, но не смог оторвать взгляд от растрепанной макушки Гона, глубоко берущего его снова стоящий член. Рукой Гон гладил и мял его мошонку, а языком надавливал сильнее на ствол. Киллуа двинул бедрами навстречу, но Гон придержал его второй рукой, не останавливаясь и все быстрее лаская. Удовольствие было таким сильным, что разрядка пришла очень быстро, обидно быстро — Киллуа как будто бы опрокинуло куда-то, контроль ослаб, и он вцепился когтями в стену позади себя. Гон поднялся, вытер тыльной стороной ладони запачканные губы и улыбнулся — ярко, открыто, так, как только он один умел улыбаться. И от этой улыбки где-то в груди Киллуа родилось огромное обжигающее солнце.


End file.
